


【带卡】惊！财务总监竟被公司总裁……

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 霸总土 X 财务总监卡好久不写，思想落后了，手法也生疏了。
Kudos: 17





	【带卡】惊！财务总监竟被公司总裁……

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢我夏奇拉夏女神！

财务部的旗木卡卡西即将晋升团扇集团财务总监的小道消息刚一传出，办公室上上下下顿时一片躁动，人事处的伊鲁卡已经翻烂了柜子里的档案，把历届CFO工资福利做成一张漂亮的Excel表用来参考对照；总务部的妹子们则纷纷唉声叹息，以后从自己这个座位再也瞄不到银毛同事微笑时撩人心弦的眼角。

世上没有密不透风的墙，更别提现代办公室纵横交错的人际关系堪比盘丝洞里的蜘蛛网。卡卡西本人在收到一波真假参半的恭维和笑里藏刀的吹捧之后，自然也不可避免的听到诸如此类的流言蜚语：

“那个卡卡西有什么好的，才来了没两年，板凳都没坐热，凭什么CFO就给他当啊？”  
“咱们干了这么多年，风头都让他抢了。”  
“还不是凭着一脸魅相一副小细腰，八成把办公室小姑娘睡一圈，然后爬上了带总的床……”  
“可不么，算盘打到了老板心头上！”  
“哎呦，别这么说，人家好歹也是为公司做了体力活。”  
“他那个小白脸细皮嫩肉的哪里需要体力？受累的是我们带总好么！”

可事实上，财务部的旗木卡卡西跟公司总裁宇智波带土之间的关系，并非造谣者口中说的那样。

他俩从小学坐同桌那会儿就是死对头，十二岁操场上打了一架之后十八年再也没见过。而职场上不期而遇的重逢，靠的全是“冤家路窄”这项被动技能。当初跳槽的时候，旗木卡卡西用市面上最复杂的算法也没有算到，自己顶头上司会是当年操场上的手下败将宇智波带土。工作了一年之后卡卡西非常确定，带土对他绝无半分善念，把他挖来团扇单纯就是铆足了劲一洗十八年前的操场之仇 — 平时滥用职权，最吃力不讨好的活儿都丢给他干已经是家常便饭，开会的时候为了“领带跟我撞色了”这种小事怼他两句肯定也是免不了的。更过分的是，年会后半场跟一个新来的妹子喝高了，却回过头死死勾着他肩膀，一头倒在他怀里，吐在他几万块的西装上。

就算是这样，他也必须大半夜开车把人送到豪宅，连拖带扛搬进门，再规规矩矩喊一声“带总您好好休息”。

所以说，暧昧不明肯定谈不上。都这么些年了，都是追求效率争分夺秒的生意人，要好早光明正大的好了，不至于暗搓搓的搞“职场潜规则”这种歪门邪道。

这一波升职加薪出其不意，不像带总一贯冷峻无情的作风。

今天晚上下班之后，卡卡西关掉对话窗上大和发来的「前辈，他掠去的只是你的肉体，你的灵魂依然高贵纯洁」，觉得有必要跟宇智波带土把事情说说清楚。

*

“带总，关于晋升财务总监的事情，我高兴之余有一丝微不足道的顾虑，如果您现在有空，我们开诚布公的沟通一下吗？”

“你说来听听。”宇智波带土把手机往边上一扔，饶有兴致的翘起二郎腿。

“近来有些人议论说，我这次升职靠的是与您之间的不正当关系。带总自己想必也有所听闻吧。”如同汇报一项工作，卡卡西把一些不太友好的用词经过艺术加工，将核心精神简明扼要的传达给上司。

“哦？那你对于这些言论是怎么想的呢？”

“我当然不希望这样的言论继续发展下去。如果不及时处理的话，对于您，对于整个公司的声誉，都影响不太好。”

“所以你认为，为什么会有这样的谣言产生呢？”

“财务部人才济济，不乏有比我经验丰富的前辈。您单单提拔了我，这样对于其他人来说，难免会心理不平衡吧……”

“所以你是认为自己能力不够，还是我眼光有问题呢？”带土盛气凌人的看着他，俨然一副上级领导审核工作的语调。

“不是……我的意思是……”

卡卡西无法从“低估公司人才库水平”和“质疑管理层决策”两个作死的选项之中选出死相更惨的一个。更何况，客观来说，这两者都不是真的。而正当他犹豫不决，宇智波带土又为他另辟蹊径的提供了第三个选择。

“你有这种不切实际的顾虑，莫非是真的对我有意思？”带土故弄玄虚的眉毛往上一挑，那对黑眼睛闪烁着邪光。

“不是不是，带总误会了……我哪敢对你有什么非分之想……”卡卡西惊慌失措的疯狂摇头。职场有一万种死法，这种死法，他没有想象过。难道带土诚心给他下套？他猜不出对方葫芦里卖的什么药。

“既然不喜欢我，那就是讨厌我了？”

“啊，不是不是！我怎么会讨厌你呢！”

对于老板明目张胆压榨自己的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼欣然接受，并感恩老板重用，是一个员工的基本美德。

“你心虚了么？”

“我没有……”

“那你脸红个什么？”

在带土咄咄逼人的深黑色眼神之中，卡卡西平时那套八面玲珑的话术消失的无影无踪，怎么也想不出一个合适的应答，办公室在尴尬中陷入沉默。

宇智波带土向来不畏谣言，他正了正领子，身子向前倾斜了几度，气势汹汹的向卡卡西步步逼近，用一个突如其来的吻亲力亲为坐实了这项“潜规则下属”的罪名。

这个吻跟带土本人一样凶，让卡卡西没有半分回绝的力度，有点起皮的嘴唇和有点扎人的胡茬都让他激的一抖，口腔被莽撞的顶开，唇舌交织间弥漫着一股蛮横的霸气，他说不清想要不想要，定在那里手足无措的全盘接受。

而当这个绵长的亲吻结束的时候，卡卡西惊觉自己衬衫扣子被解的七零八落，一丝不挂的腰部以下，自家老二居然像举手投降一样抵在对方硬邦邦腹肌上。

银白色的睫毛羽翼般缓缓的煽动了两下，波澜不惊的外表之下，方寸大乱的内心狂嚎：

**大事不好，节操不保。**

正如卡卡西所说，他自己对上司没有任何非分之想。他平时脑子里那些黄色废料大多是关于《亲热天堂》里胸大无脑的傻白甜女主，而实战经验却仅限于自己的左手，他发誓自己撸管的时候从来不会想着一个身高一米八二肌肉比自己还壮的霸总，只是偶尔在高潮的时候，会意识模糊的喊出来带土这个名字 — 但这不过是一个具有羞辱性的恶趣味词汇罢了。在这万般危急的时刻，尽管他心里惊呼“不行不行不行”，嘴上喊着“不要不要不要”，但是对方似乎完全没理会他形同虚设的抵抗，手指沿着布料边缘气焰嚣张的向禁区摸索，而他为数不多的尊严也随着那条底裤软踏踏的掉在地上。

带土不安分的手指在后庭周围微微施力，一圈圈缓缓游走，而每当他接近洞口，都能够感受到股间不由自主的紧缩。接着他在臀瓣无力的扭摆之中，满怀恶意的把手指接二连三的伸进去，在极近的距离之下愉悦的欣赏着卡卡西脸上被放大的惊慌失措，而手指勾勒过的肠壁之中乖巧的流淌出丰润的汁液，羞于启齿的那份淫糜尽在不言中。

这样的状况让卡卡西始料未及。他心比天高面子比纸薄，这种时候看着对方当然羞愧无比，看着自己更加诡异，所以只好一头栽到带土颈窝里面倒吸一口气，但适得其反的深深呼吸到对方颈间充斥带着高温的荷尔蒙，搞得自己小腹一阵燥热。本该推开对方的手无处安放，竟然不知所措的环上了对方的腰，而本该誓死反抗的屁股，却不知廉耻的拱了上去。暴露在外的性器在带土西裤和衬衣下摆之间吐出一道可疑的水痕，好似一条昭然若揭的罪证。

带土在里面美滋滋的玩弄了老半天，把手指抽出来的时候，穴口明显的夹着他吮了一口，像是舍不得他走的挽留。黏着着肠液的手指若即若离的捻在卡卡西嘴角那枚小痣上，那份明明白白的意图便被一瞬间读懂，那根湿漉漉的手指也被两瓣薄薄的嘴唇柔柔的含住，温软的舌头在指间来来回回绕动如蛇盘柱，涎水顺着手指滑落到带土手腕上，于是那块价值不菲的腕表上面，时间也变得模糊。

而这个时候，卡卡西全身上下除了鸡巴都软成一坨烂泥，都不用对方推就径直倒在了身后宽大的檀木办公桌上，后穴里面延绵不绝的淫水将桌上的纸张浸湿，几千万的买卖实实在在“泡汤”了。

哎？他本来进带土办公室是干嘛来着？不是举报别人污蔑他跟老板上床么？

作为一个超凡卓越的领导者，宇智波带土超前的思维确实与众不同。比如说，这种时候别人都会绞尽脑汁思考如何辟谣，只有他会想，不如顺从民意，众望所归把生米煮成熟饭。

下一秒卡卡西看见小学同学脱了裤子，下面那个尺寸骇人的玩意儿虎视眈眈高清无码的正对着他。

好吧好吧，他承认自己表面高贵冷艳内心污秽肮脏，私底下偷偷搀着老板的身子。可是他好歹是有个一官半职的体面人，怎么能在老板办公室里说干就干呢？就算是被潜规则，难道不得有点情调的风月场所，喝个壮胆的小酒再开个情侣套房啥的？

然而事与愿违，冰冷的职场哪有什么卿卿我我花前月下。带土“煮饭”那副架势，用狂暴来形容都远远不够，明摆着就是要把十八年前操场上的恩怨情仇变本加厉一股脑压在卡卡西身上。阳具捅进去甬道的一刹那，卡卡西的理智和骨架子都碎成一地渣渣。

就像他此刻破灭的初夜一样。

按理说这个时候他应该疼的大声嚎叫，可是体内的庞然大物进进出出让他全身心体验到“痛并快乐着”的微妙状态，他本该叫疼的嗓子被操的只会贱嗖嗖的哼哼唧唧，也顾不上考虑办公室外面会不会有人听到。谁知他嗷嗷浪叫了两声，肠壁里的肉棒更是硬的不像样了，膨胀的刺激让他两只手本能的在空中四下挥舞，最后死死抓住了带土后背突兀的肩胛骨，修剪的毫无杀伤力的指甲盖拼命往对方肉里抠，心里暗想这家伙的鸡儿不会是声控的吧？！

别看带土平时做事毛毛躁躁，但是唯独在活塞运动上天赋异禀无师自通，不出几个回合就正中靶心把敏感点一探清楚。他身上那些线条分明的肌肉没有一块是多余的，节奏和力度的把握都恰到好处，干起活来狠中带柔的那股劲也是没谁了。那些花里胡哨的技巧还没完全施展出一半，卡卡西已经被折腾的不成人样，肠子跟漏了似的水流不止，肉棒肿胀的跟烤焦的玉米棒子一样，随着带土的动作来回大幅摇晃，马眼里喷溅的水花肆意飘洒，晶亮亮的飞沫打在桌角和地板上。

身下的人领口敞开着娇喘连连，泛着诱人红晕的雪白肌肤活色生香，意乱情迷的眼里燃烧着星星点点的烈火，而这样的火候恰到好处。带土把手伸进卡卡西衬衣里面不轻不重的在他腰间捏了一把问道：

“爽么？”

这特么还用问么。爽的想射。

带土猛地往进深入一寸，不等卡卡西满足便坏心眼的退了回来。这么一来一回卡卡西魂魄已经抽离了散了一地的骨架子，轻飘飘只想上天。

“说嘛，说你喜欢被男人操。”带土乘胜追击直捣花心，眼睁睁看着自己那个可怜的下属支支吾吾连句痛快话都说不出。

“嗯嗯嗯呃……”

“承认你是个闷骚死基佬这么难么？”带土搓了搓卡卡西充血的乳首 — 随着他手下的动作，卡卡西骤然弓起脊背寒毛战栗，小腹都在颤抖，“还是说，你就是喜欢这种暗恋别人死活不说的感觉？”

“呜……”

“憋的太久会憋坏的。小心憋成缩头王八，以后再也硬不了了。”

“唔啊……”

**死基佬宇智波带土！合计你那些“跟当红女明星深夜幽会”的花边新闻都是自己花钱买的吧！长得帅了不起了？有点臭钱了不起了？到头来还不是喜欢干小学同学的屁股！让我逮到了吧！**

卡卡西在支离破碎之际好容易想到如此铿锵有力的反击，犀利的言辞还未说出口，他的脑子便化作一片空洞，身体也陷入情潮汹涌的漩涡。他将腿勾在带土腰间，一股滚烫的精液喷涌而出，随着下肢疯狂的抖动淋淋漓漓射了好久，有一些弥留在着他的人鱼线里一晃一晃，还有一些甚至射到了带土胸口。与此同时，肠壁里也如同开闸泄洪一般汩汩涌出一道水流。

那副模样不禁让人想到茶水间那台天天被人滥用，不停冒水的咖啡机。**

卡卡西眯着眼睛，全身的力气都被抽的一丝不剩，只有嘴唇轻轻动了动。

带土怔了一下，随即死死按住卡卡西肩膀长驱直入，在甬道深处的嫩肉里歇斯底里的抽插了几下，身下纹丝不动的办公桌在这股怪力征服，微微震颤。原本还想帅气的放点狠话的带土，在听到卡卡西神志不清的喊出来自己名字的时候，一秒都等不及的射了，他射的很凶，排山倒海势如破竹。浓密的液体将两人交合之处黏合在一起，拉出一条条白浊的丝线，分不清是谁的。

*

在宇智波带土那声泄欲的低吼之后，办公室里再次恢复了晚上八点钟应有的祥和安静，隔着几堵墙隐约还能听见茶水间咖啡机加热开水的嗡嗡轰鸣。

沉默的间隔不长不短，刚好够卡卡西把裤子穿好。

“我说……带土……这事搞得……要怎么跟别人说嘛……”

这下好了。他们的关系不再针尖对麦芒，但再也不纯洁，不正当了。他思考着自己现在这个样子，出去还能不能义正言辞跟HR控诉上司性侵犯，然后再拍着胸脯跟同事们说他从来没有睡过上司。

“什么事儿？”带土提起裤子之后记性有点不太好使。

“就是有人说，我踩着你的床垫爬上了权利的阶梯……”床垫不够硬气，明明是实打实的檀木办公桌。

“这还不好办？”带土漫不经心的哼了一声，就好像他经常睡了小学同学之后再给人升职加薪。哦，不过他好像只有一个小学同学。

“好办个毛线，我好难啊……”

“唉，我受点委屈，当你男朋友得了。”带土扯了扯领带一本正经的说，“举贤不避亲，是团扇一贯的优良传统。”

偏袒炮友，有失妥当。举荐男友，天经地义。

老板果然就是老板，终究棋高一着。

**Author's Note:**

> 「She Wolf」by Shakira：  
> Starting to feel just a little abused  
> Like a coffee machine in an office
> 
> 今年她在超级碗🏈上面也唱了这首。我女神果然还是我女神啊啊啊啊啊！


End file.
